


Если рождественский свет не украдет наши души

by allla5960



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проигрыватель с первого декабря крутит плейлист с Рождественскими песенками, и упаковочная бумага валяется лоскутами по полу с того же времени. Дипперу это немного претит — им некому дарить подарки; остались только он и Мэйбл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если рождественский свет не украдет наши души

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон, Дипперу и Мэйбл около 17 (не спрашивайте меня про школу/колледж, просто не спрашивайте), мистики не то чтобы нет, просто о ней не упоминается, так что частично АУ;  
> гет, инцест-твинцест, относительный флафф, но драма с обществом, ER, обоснуй из разряда уличной магии (it's magic), ООС — не ООС.

— Мы желаем вам Весёлого Рождества... — мурлыкает под нос Мэйбл, брызгая искусственным снегом из балончика на окно их лофта. 

Проигрыватель с первого декабря крутит плейлист с Рождественскими песенками, и упаковочная бумага валяется лоскутами по всему полу с того же времени. Дипперу это немного претит — им некому дарить подарки; остались только он и Мэйбл.

— ... И счастливого Нового Года, — автоматически, без задней мысли допевает Диппер и ловит на себе счастливый взгляд Мэйбл. 

Она улыбается ему со стремянки, на которой ловко балансирует последние полчаса, украшая их общий дом. У Мэйбл в ушах самодельные серьги с омелой, а на плечах пара пушистых лент мишуры, и Диппер не решится сказать, сколько их точно на ней, потому что цвета сливаются во что-то одно, буро-зелено-красное, что блестит под светом гирлянд и торшера. 

— Дава-ай, братишка! — тянет Мэйбл и опасно качается на старой стремянке. — Помоги мне!

Ее глаза сияют предвкушением, а губы расползаются в дурацкой, ожидающей улыбке. Она трет уголок губ, чуть стирая розовую, яркую помаду и хлопает ресницами, будто куколка с выставки. 

И Диппер вздыхает, опускает голову, а после поднимает и смотрит на нее с лукавой улыбкой. 

Мэйбл хлопает в ладоши, едва не наворачивается со стремянки и счастливо смеется. Ей кажется, что лучше Рождества ничего нет, — омела над входом, гирлянды на всех карнизах и мишура везде-везде. 

Мэйбл легко спрыгивает с чертовой лестницы и в шесть мелких шагов оказывается рядом с ним, падая на ортопедический матрас. Плед лежит на полу, на слое блесток и пыли, а простынь сползла и видно золотые короны на матрасе — наверное, это самая дорогая вещь в их лофте. 

Диппер наклоняет голову в сторону, смотрит на лицо Мэйбл в непосредственной близости от него; смотрит на блестящие тени и яркую, размазанную помаду, на выбившиеся из пучка прядки, которые, электризуясь, липнут к ее шее. 

— Лучшее Рождество на свете, — доверительно шепчет Мэйбл и зарывается носом в его шею, а он утыкается носом в ее макушку. От нее пахнет елкой, теплым вином и немного специями для глинтвейна, который она варила пару часов назад. 

Диппер думает, что не знает, как так вышло; Диппер думает, что никогда не встречал Рождество _не_ дома. 

— Первое лучшее Рождество на свете в новом доме, — словно читает его мысли Мэйбл, и Диппер целует ее в макушку, прижимаясь щекой к волосам после. 

У их нового дома огромные окна, которые Диппер уже месяц как хочет помыть, высокий потолок в три с половиной метра, двухспальный матрас на полу вместо кровати и душ со стоком в полу. У их нового дома мизерная рента, обдолбанный хозяин и нет никакой кухни; у их нового дома навязчивый запах духов Мэйбл, сырости и китайской еды. 

На окнах их нового дома куча искусственного снега, вокруг торшера намотана гирлянда, а по углам валяются блестящие лоскутки не пойми чего. В тумбочке их нового дома лежат презервативы, игрушечная фигурка единорога и их общая фотография со Стэном, Венди и Зусом. Диппер думает, что променял бы все это только на чердак Хижины Чудес в Гравити Фоллсе, протащив туда их двухспальный матрас. 

У окна с грохотом падает стремянка, на секунду открывая «гуляющее» окно, и веет холодный, чтоб его, ветер, как в тот вечер, когда они шли вниз по улице от своего прежнего дома, чтобы никогда туда не вернуться. Мэйбл вжимается в Диппера, и он крепко-крепко обнимает ее, без страха, что его мак бук сейчас полетит на пол, лишив его последней более-менее ценной вещи. 

— Я только допишу э-мейл в Хижину Чудес, — чуть тише, чем обычно, говорит Диппер, и Мэйбл понимающе кивает, ударяясь подбородком об его ключицу, а после нежно, будто и в правду по-сестрински, прижимается своими губами к его губам. 

Стены их нового дома умеют хранить секреты.

~

_«Дорогая Венди, поздравляю тебя и всю Хижину Чудес с Рождеством и Новым Годом! К моим поздравлениям присоединяется Мэйбл. Она просит расцеловать дядюшку Стэна и обнять Зуса за нее._

_Мы верим, что у вас все хорошо, и, отвечая на предыдущее сообщение, мы сейчас в Нью-Йорке. Снимаем лофт в так себе, если честно, районе, но у нас и не то чтобы много денег. Мэйбл продает свои самодельные украшения в магазин "Хэнд мейда", а я подрабатываю оформлением сайтов и прочей ботанской дребеденью, как бы ты это назвала._

_Мэйбл очень хочет поехать в Гравити Фоллс, и я, собственно тоже, но все же лучше спросить: Стэн в курсе, что родители выгнали нас? Очень надеюсь, что да. И если нет, то не говори ему. Я не хочу обижать Мэйбл, но знаю, что инцест — это не круто._

_Правда, без обид, Венди, но я не могу и не хочу прекращать, то что у нас с ней есть. Это что-то большее, чем любовь. Пожалуйста, если ты мой (наш) друг, прими это, как есть, и не осуждай. Пожалуйста._

_С Рождеством, Вендс. Я верю тебе._

_Глупый-глупый Диппер»_

~

_«Дорогой Диппер. Приезжайте, когда захотите. Мы верим вам.  
Ваши Венди, Зус и дядюшка Стэн.  
P.S. Но денег я вам не дам просто так! Я же не меценат какой-нибудь!   
Дядя Стэн»  
_


End file.
